


Our special days start today

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Kiriya can't do dirty talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Scar Worship, cute but also sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: It was the first time Kiriya saw Emu naked. It was a beautiful view.





	Our special days start today

**Author's Note:**

> According to Emu's medical records shown in Kiriya's computer in episode 23, Emu has a large scar from the emergency surgery when he was 8.  
> ~  
> Sorry this isn't very good but I needed to write my OTP at least once.   
> Title comes from "Love Cherry Motion" by LOONA/Choerry.  
> ~  
> Last episode in half an hour ;_;

It was the first time Kiriya saw Emu naked. The scar was there, just like in the diagram he found in the medical records, going from the bottom of his sternum, down in a straight line across his lean abs and ending just above the first strands of Emu's naturally sparse pubic hair. Kiriya traced it with a finger, Emu whimpering under his body. The scar didn't hurt but the skin there was thin and Kiriya's light, sensual touch made it tingle with another type of pain.

"Kiriya-san... kiss it", Emu moaned, much to the coroner's satisfaction. "It feels so good..."

Kiriya did as Emu asked but with a twist. He used his tongue to leave a trail of warm saliva then blew cold air in his work of art. Emu twisted his fingers in Kiriya's hair and pulled his face against his stomach, Kiriya still kissing his soft skin. He noticed Emu's nipples were hardening and promptly took them between his lips, Emu contracting his entire body in pleasure.

"Kiriya-san, 'down'", was all Emu could whisper.

The coroner buried his face in Emu's cock, deep-throating it in one go. He thrust slowly, appreciating the image of his member disappearing inside Kiriya's mouth and returning harder, wetter and needing a faster release. 

"I'm going to come", Emu caressed Kiriya's inflated cheek. He aggressively sucked the tip of Emu's cock and tasted the young man's cum. Emu made such a cute face when coming, Kiriya was going to film it next time, if Emu consented, of course.

Kiriya cleaned the last drop of cum from Emu's cock with his tongue and kissed the corner of his mouth. Emu smiled and turned his face to properly kiss Kiriya. 

"I need to thank you", he got between Kiriya's legs. He held Emu by his shoulders.

"Can I penetrate you?"

Emu cocked his head, pondering, inches away from Kiriya's still soft member. He also wanted to have sex with Kiriya, why not now? He lied on his stomach, rear facing Kiriya, and spread his butt cheeks.

"Just prepare me first, Kiriya-san".

Kiriya smiled and reached for the lube. He squeezed a good amount around Emu's hole, the intern moaning with the cold liquid in contact with his hot skin. Kiriya covered a finger with more lube and pressed it into Emu's tight ring of muscles. He let out a very loud groan and moved his hips slightly, Kiriya's finger digging further.

"Oh god, Emu. Are you trying to kill me?", Kiriya exhaled, cock hard from just fingering Emu.

"Put it in now, Kiriya-san, I think I'm ready".

Kiriya covered his cock in more lube and held Emu's hips with both hands. He buried his cock in circles and soon it was completely inside the boy's ass. The way Emu's back arched with every thrust, his slutty moans, Kiriya would have never imagined that the shy gamer doctor, loved by children and parents alike, was so depraved between four walls.

"Talk dirty to me", Emu asked.

Oh no, Kiriya was awful at dirty talk. He couldn't come up with sexy names in the spot, let alone say it aloud.

"Hmmm, you like this, you... bitch", he stuttered. Emu laughed.

"Ok, never mind".

Emu threw his legs around Kiriya's waist and rode his cock. The coroner was breathing heavily. He turned Emu around, limp like doll, moaning like, well, a bitch. He wanted to see that pleasure face one more time. Kiriya fucked Emu until he was a sweaty mess, face flushed and burning hot. He bent over to catch Emu's mouth and thrust deeper. He noticed he had forgotten the condom and pulled out, cum splashing across Emu's scar, brighter and more noticeable. Emu followed and came for a second time that night, Kiriya's name on his lips. Their cocks still twitched. Kiriya ran his hands over Emu's soft belly covered in his juice and smiled. "Emu is mine", he thought. They kissed one more time and Emu fell asleep quickly, tired and happy. Kiriya watched him for a few minutes and went to sleep as well.


End file.
